Ninja Monkey (ArsenalGamer's Conception)
Yes, this is the BTD5 Ninja Monkey. But it's been massively improved on and has three paths like all my other towers. So, yeah, it throws a shuriken every 1.5 seconds and costs $500 on medium. Path 1 - Light Side Ninja Discipline - $300 "The ninja moves up the ranks, greatly increasing attack speed and range." Attacks once per second. Sharper Shurikens - $350 "Shurikens pop 4 instead of 2. That - is - sharp." It's all there. Two for Two - $850 "Intensive training! Ninja throws 2 shurikens in a go." Zzzzzzzz. Shall...not...expl-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bloonjitsu - $2750 "Extreme skill and intense training (both ways - training others and being trained) gives the ninja skill to throw five shurikens at once!! Occasionally throws a Tessen instead of the shurikens, which pop 40 bloons and shred leads. Post-Mortem: Some Japanese dude killed these bloons." I don't wanna say all that again. Path 2 - Unhonourable Dark Side Seeking Shurikens - $250 "Infuses bloon hatred into the weapons themselves - shurikens seek out and pop bloons intelligently." Distraction - $400 "Most bloons hit by these fast shurikens get reflected and move back." Moves back to where it was 4 seconds ago. Reliving the old times...technically. Smoke Bomb - $2450 "Special smoky explosives stun bloons on impact, making them see stars. Works best at night - they'll be seeing twice the stars." Throws a smoke bomb every 4.5 seconds (3 seconds if you have Ninja Discipline). As the description implies (in a way), they stun more bloons in Night Tracks (TBA). Above All...Yet Below The Rest - $4000 "For some reason, this less-than-honorable ninja monkey thinks he's too great for shurikens and replaces them with super-sharp Sais which can pop up to 20 bloons. Unfortunately, these things don't exactly bond with ninjas, so Seeking Shuriken is ineffective. Activated Ability: Slows down all new bloons, making them move at half the speed. During this time, all sais thrown become Seeking Sais." Also gains an attack he unleashes every 15 seconds - he spread out a barrage of 7 weapons (sais and/or flash bombs and/or shurikens and/or kunais (if purchased)) in front of him and pushes them front with a force field. Path 3 - I'll...stay neutral, if you don't mind Kunais - $575 "The ninja adds a new weapon to his arsenal - kunais. These can rip upto 6 bloons and can tear apart Lead bloons, but do not harm Gold bloons." Throws kunais every 3 s (2 s with Ninja Discipline (1 s with Two for Two)). Occasionally throws a diamond kunai which can cut upto 14 bloons. Chance is random. The Secret Scrolls - $700 "Amazing scrolls give the ninja power to unlock his inner beasts, releasing all kinds of elemental animals." The ninja can have only one inner beast active at a time. You can choose from :- Leo - The Fiery Lion (Stays for 25 seconds, biting bloons. CD - 30 s) Pegasus - The Ranger of the Skies (Floats around blowing bloons back for 25 seconds. CD - 40 s) Yin and Yang - The Two Eternal Fishes (Yin and Yang revolve around the ninja for 15 seconds, acting like an invincible shield and spraying water at bloons. CD - 1 min) Golden Bear - Earth's Guardian (Stays for 25 s, smashing massive earthquakes. CD - 30 s) Beware, only one scroll can be active at a time and the CD starts after the monster vanishes. Another scroll can be used only 10 s after the first one has expired. Shadow Ninjas - $3845 "Randomly spawns Shadow Ninjas which deal twice the normal damage to camo bloons and can sense shadow bloons." So the shadows appear at about the same rate as a 2-X Monkey Engineer's Sentries. InvisiCloak - $5575 "Cloaking devices have finally become a reality! With this masterpiece, the ninja himself can detect Shadow Bloons and unlock the ultimate inner beast - The Volcano Dragon." Volcano Dragon - The Titan of Destruction (Lasts for one minute, after which the ninja goes into a state of energy recovery for 20 seconds, during which he does not attack, his invisicloak is disabled and bloons can attack him freely. Shadow ninjas which were spawned stay until he recovers.) Other than that, there's nothing much to explain. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers